Beyond the Flesh
by midnightloveless
Summary: Some promises can never be broken. He loved her despite everything that stood against their union including his own prejudice and he fully intended on keeping his promise to her. However, fate is a cruel mistress and even the mightiest of beings are subject to her will. What the flesh cannot remember the soul never forgets. Rest of the summary in chapter.
1. The Beginning Part 1

Chapter 1:The Beginning Part 1

Sweet, child like laughter filled the clearing as the young woman spun around the meadow stirring up the slumbering fireflies. The sweet scent of the night blooming flowers saturated the air, mixing with the young woman's own natural scent of jasmine and honey. Her raven dark hair glittered under the light of the full moon, shimmering with health. The young woman stopped spinning and raised her open hands to the sky, cupping them as if she were trying to to cradle the moon in her palms. Around her the fireflies flew lazily, their flickering lights like earthbound stars, with her as the brightest star in the center of their small galaxy. She turned to look at him, a smile lighting her face, her midnight blue eyes twinkling with love. His heart raced in his chest at that look even as serenity infused his being. Joy like none he had ever known before lifted his soul. This woman, this sweet, powerful, beautiful young woman loved him.

 _And I love her._

This realization came as a shock to him, yet at the same time nothing had ever felt so right. He was shaken from his inner thoughts as she began speaking.

"Thank you for bringing me here. No one has ever done something so nice for me before. But, why did you?"

He stared at her and for a moment was tempted to share his epiphany with her before deciding against it,

"Because you seemed like you needed to get away." He stated simply as was his way.

She smiled at him radiantly, "Thank you again S..."

With a gasp the young red haired man sat up in bed. Sweat poured down his face drenching the collar of his night shirt. The vision of the young woman and the sound of her gentle voice quickly fading from his mind. He turned his pupil less teal eyes to the full moon outside his window. His hand over his pounding heart.

 _Who are you?_ He silently questioned. He sat staring at the moon for a long while before sleep finally overcame him. The haunting sound of her laughter following him into his dreams only to be forgotten with the dawning sun.


	2. Gaara

Chapter 2: Gaara

An insistent pounding at his door woke him from his slumber. The young Kazakage leader of the Village Hidden in Sand rose slowly his brilliant blood red hair in disarray his teal eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"Come in." his quiet melodious voice was as exhausted as his eyes.

The bedroom door swung open to reveal an older man with half his face covered. The man bowed deeply to the younger male.

"Baki." The Kazekage acknowledged.

"Sir, the Hokage and his escorts from the Village Hidden in the Leaf have arrived."

The Kazekage nodded. "Send Temari and Kankuro to greet them and inform them I shall arrive shortly."

"Yes, Sir." the man vanished in a flash of ninja speed.

Five minutes later the Kazekage found himself walking to the front gates that guarded the village. As he passed villagers stopped to greet him with a smile, bow or kind word. So different from six years ago he thought with mild amusement. A commotion up ahead drew him from his thoughts and he turned to see a young blond haired man with brilliant blue eyes barreling towards him.

"Gaara!" he called excitedly as he crashed into the Kazekage knocking them both to the ground.

Gaara chuckled as he disentangled himself from his dearest friend.

"Naruto, I"m glad to see that becoming Hokage hasn't dampened your exuberance one bit."

The blond kage just gave his trade mark mischievous grin.


	3. Consistent

Chapter 3: Consistent

"Naruto! You idiot you're the Hokage now try to act a little more dignified." A pink haired woman huffed as she moved to stand over the two several others trailing in her wake. Naruto hopped to his feet pulling his quiet friend up with him then turned to face the woman.

"Aww! Come on Sakura-chan I didn't mean to knock him down. I tripped."

Beside Sakura a dark haired boy crossed his arms, " A ninja tripping? How disgraceful."

Naruto scowled at his soul brother and often times frenemy "Shove it Sasuke!"

Sasuke took a step away from his girlfriend and leaned closer to his best friend. " I still can't believe you were chosen as Hokage instead of me, baka."

Naruto snarled and leaned toward Sasuke until the two were nose to nose. Before he could say anything a boy with his spiky haired tugged into a ponytail on top of his head pushed them apart.

"Cut it out you two. You can argue later."

"Hmph," Naurto stepped closer to Gaara and crossed his arms angrily.

"He started it, Shikamaru!"

"Whatever, I'm stopping it." Shikamaru told his leader before turning to Gaara.

Gaara had watched the scene unfold with amusement. These guys hadn't changed a bit in the six years he had known them despite everything they had been through and for that he was unspeakable grateful.


End file.
